The closest prior art known to the inventor herein is believed to be U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,668, which discloses a multi-layered thermal wrap for beverage containers having an inner coolant layer and an outer insulating layer which is externally surrounded by a protective layer. This item is obviously relatively complicated and expensive to manufacture. FIG. 4 shows one version of the invention in which end portions are secured together and provided with openings to function as a handle. FIG. 3 shows overlapping portions secured by Velcro with no handle function provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,567, shows an insulating wrap for beverage cans in which adhesive is applied to opposite surfaces at its end portions to secure the wrap. No handle members are provided. U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,765 shows the same construction as U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,567.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,092,277, shows a thermal jacket having a cap member and a lower portion comprised of a pair of semi-cylindrical members.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,303, shows a beverage container in which a cooling fluid is contained in frozen condition within the insulating strip.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,279, shows a multi-layered insulator strip with overlapping end portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,950,505, shows a jacket for liquid dispensing receptacles comprised of a flat strip having overlapping end portions with adhesive at each end at the same side so that when they meet and adhere, they form a radially outwardly extending grip.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 159,535; shows a jacket-type coaster in which the end portions of the jacket meet and are secured together with a ring, while the ends extend radially outwardly to function as a grip.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,047, shows an insulating container for canned beverages which is non-collapsible and is made of foamed insulating materials and has separate cover and jacket elements secured in operating position by a single rubber band.
As can be seen from the above, various forms of insulating jackets have been designed in the past. None of these have proved particularly successful and all of them have disadvantages which cause them to function inadequately or involve expensive manufacture. Many of them have relatively large compass and hence require relatively large storage areas and cannot be stacked handily adjacent a cash register or sales point so as to be brought to the attention of the customer. All of them are relatively costly. Thus, there is definite need for a truly inexpensive insulating jacket which will function in an improved way, can be stored and offered for sale in unassembled condition, can be quickly, simply, and easily assembled, and can be disassembled easily for storage and future use. My new insulating jacket overcomes each of the above disadvantages.